


Oh, Darling

by savvybby (orphan_account)



Series: Difference between loving and being in love. [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Apologies, Clueless John, Crazy!Mary, Dancing, Declarations Of Love, F/M, First Kiss, Goodbyes, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Party, Sexual Content, Songfic, Travel, everyone knows, slow dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-04 06:19:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/707503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/savvybby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"She said yes."<br/>It took me a moment to process exactly what he said. But when I did, I knew that was it. He was gone. And he wasn't coming back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Not Coming Back

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this story with the song "Oh, Darling" by The Beatles in mind. If you'd like, you can listen while reading, But I think the song goes best with one scene in particular, I'll have that marked off so you know when to press play!  
> Of course all rights go the creators of BBC Sherlock and Sir Conan Doyle.
> 
> Be mindful as this is my first fic, I have written fanfiction before but I've never had the balls to post them so yea, here ya go.  
> P.S.- I do not have a beta and I am American so any and all mistakes are mine, Please feel free to comment if you happen to find one so I can go ahead and fix it. Thank you!

“She said yes.”

It took me a moment to process exactly what he said. But when I did, I knew that was it. He was gone. And he wasn't coming back.  
I turn away from the petri dish I was examining and faced him.

“I’m sorry, what?”

Knowing full and well that I had heard. I don’t miss anything. I looked him up and down, observing every square inch of the man. He was glowing, positively radiating there on the spot. He had that goofy grin on his face that he only gets after we chase down a criminal. It stung, really, because that grin was only for me and now she’s taken that too. Honestly I didn’t expect marriage quite so soon; I thought I’d have time. If she’d just given me a little more time I would’ve done it, I would’ve made a move. But she knew, she’d known for some time now. And that’s why she did it, talked him into marriage so soon. 

We had been in a constant battle for a year now, feigning for his attention and company. She knew about his life and the crime, about chasing criminals, how he had to go at a moment’s notice, his madman of a flat mate, his scars from the war, how he was so very messed up inside that head of his, and she stayed anyways. I guess that’s why I truly never put up a good fight. She saw what no one else but I did. His warmth and kindness, his caring nature, and that oh so big of a heart he has beating in there. His acceptance of everybody, the way he could walk into a room and just make it light up, His many different smiles and laughs, from the big booming ones you wouldn’t expect to the those giggles that you just wanted to jar up and keep forever. And his eye’s, fill with so much expression. They had so many stories to tell that you felt it would take years to listen to them all. He was extraordinarily ordinary on the outside, but when you got on the inside he was like a thousand lights gleaming beautifully it was blinding, but you just couldn’t shut your eyes for the fear of never being able to see it again.

God I loved him.

“Sherlock, she said yes!” He nearly jumped up in the air as he said it again.

“Who?” I knew exactly who, though it was as if my brain wouldn’t accept the information.

“Mary you twat!” He laughed a little as he said it and walked back to put his coat up, then he went to the kitchen and got two mugs out. 

“You…Proposed?” It felt as it I couldn’t breathe. Like someone had pulled my lungs out and left me there to suffocate. 

“You alright? You don’t look well.” He came over and put a hand to my forehead. It was sad, knowing that these were the only kinds of touches you are promised. Caring but never loving.

“Yes I do feel a little something coming on” That was a lie.

“I- Uh- I think I just need some rest haven’t slept in 2 days.” Actually that was true.

”I think a shower first will help me relax, too” Lie.

“Come on let me help you to the bathroom, you don’t look like you can stand straight” Truth. He flashed me a crooked grin as he hauled me up from my seat and toward the bathroom. When we got to  
the door he left to go get me a towel and my pajamas. 

“Are you gonna be alright?” he asked when he came back.

“Yea just have to refuel my resources, and I’ll be alright.” I smiled. That was a lie. So was what I said. An hour later I was walking out the bathroom and going toward my room.

“Wait Sherlock, do you want tea or anything? I don’t want you going to bed on an empty stomach when you’re sick”

“Probably won’t be able to hold it down-“ True.  
“- rather not have to clean up my own sick.” Also true.

“Alright, you know your body better than I do, but call me if you need anything, okay.”  
I walked briskly to my room, but stopped before I went in. My back facing John.

“John?”

“Yes Sherlock?”

“Congratulations. I’m… really happy for you two. I knew she was a perfect match from the minute you introduced her to me. You guys are going to last for a very long time… Forever I’m sure.” 

 

…True  
All of it.


	2. I Don't Need You Anymore.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft gives him an escape, and Sherlock makes John realize something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't really check for mistake since its really freakin late so i apologize.

It was raining today. Pouring actually, it was almost fitting for the way I felt. Mycroft was sitting across from me drinking his tea; he’d stolen me away from a case. The bastard.

“We’ve been sitting here for ten minutes, and you haven’t said a word. Please do not tell me you have taken me to your office so you could stare at me. I am aware that many people do find me attractive, but I never realized how far it went! I mean, what are we going to tell Mummy! ‘Mummy, I believe Mycroft is having incestual fantasies about me!’ You might give the poor woman a heart attack-“

“So they’re getting married?” That cut Sherlock off in a quip. He opened and closed his mouth searching for something witty to say but found nothing.

“Oh, are we doing impressions of fishes now. I Guess I didn’t get the memo.” Mycroft smiled and took a sip of his tea. Still Sherlock didn’t say a word.

“Alright well you needn’t talk anyways, actually I’d prefer you not to, this’ll go quicker if you don’t. Now I know you’ve always been a bit more…special than the rest of the Holmes’… you always were so much more-“ he stops searching for the right words “- expessful than the others. I’m not ignorant you know, I do know what love is, and I’ve known for quite some time now you’ve been pining after Doctor Watson-“ Sherlock opened his mouth to protest.

“Shut it. I’m not stupid, the way you look at him like a lovesick puppy, it’s pitiful. But since you have refused to do anything about it, it’s too late. I’m going to offer this once, and only once, do you understand me?” Sherlock scowled but nodded his head.

“I’m go to let you run away from this. I’m offering to let you leave your problems behind, I’ll get you anything and everything you need and you can be gone in an instant. I’ll make sure no one will find you and that you never have to come back if you don’t want to.” He let that sink in and then opened his mouth.

“Why?”

“Because although I may be known as the ice man, I don’t want to watch you get any hurt than you already are”

"What am I to tell them?'

"Nothing, i'll deal with them"

“I have to say goodbye first…”

"Then tell you took some cases from me"

"How long do i have?"

"I’ll give you a month.” And with those final words Anthea walked in and escorted him to the car, taking him to Baker St.  
~~~  
(A week after the talk with Mycroft)

The wedding was 3 months away

She convinced him that they could plan and prepare a wedding in 3 months.

He was barely home, always with her. Tasting cake, looking at venues, Picking out colors, figuring out the guest list. 

What should we serve for dinner? 

What DJ we should hire? 

Where is everybody going to sit?

Well we can’t put Harry next to the bar! 

 

But I can’t put David next to Emily they’ll rip each other’s heads off!

You’re not going to put your army mates in the front, they’ll make of fool of themselves!

They’re not that bad.

They’re Neanderthals; they’re going in the back.

Oh don’t be like that John, look I’ll put them in the middle, I just don’t want our first dance to be interrupted by Bill deciding wants to dance with us, or Corey wanting to taste the cake before we even cut it.

(He laughs) I love you.

I love you too.

They would do this for hours, whether it be at Baker St. or her apartment. On and on and on they went, it was atrocious! 

Every time she’s here it’s like a stab in the heart. She comes over and she just makes herself at home, lounging about, talking about her oh so hard life, watching TV, going through the things in the cupboards, cleaning everything, putting her nasty sweet teas in our tea cabinet, and asking me if I want the so called 'tea' every goddamn 5 minutes! Knowing I will always say no.  
Today was no different. John had gone out and after about the fourth time she asked me about tea, I snapped. My microscope produced a crash when it slammed to the ground, parts strewn about on the floor.

“No, I do not want your Damn tea! I don’t want you touching my stove or my mug or my refrigerator or my milk! I don’t even want you in my kitchen! Matter of fact I don’t want you in my home! I don’t understand, you’ve won already! Why don’t you just leave me be! Just Leave! Leave and take him with you!” I bellowed. And with that I got up and went my downstairs to Mrs. Hudson’s apartment. I was going to strangle the girl if I stayed any longer. 

~~~

John came back 20 minutes later, it took him a minute to text me once he went upstairs

What happened?-JW

Where are you?-JW

Sherlock, are you alright?-JW

Damn it Sherlock, answer me!-JW

Tell her to leave-SH

Where are you?-JW

I refuse to inform you of my where bouts until you tell her to leave my apartment-SH  
It’s my apartment to you know, I get say in who’s here or not also.-JW

Please, I’m worried-JW

I’ll call Mycroft-JW

No it’s not-SH

What’s not?-JW

The apartment.-SH

What are you going on about?-JW

You told me that it’s your apartment too. It’s not. Not anymore.-SH

What do mean?-JW

Once you asked that mongrel to marry you, you gave up your life with me. That includes Scotland Yard, the cases, the running around London, and Baker St.-SH

John?-SH

You asked me what I meant; I wasn’t going to lie-SH

I asked her to leave, tell me where you are. We need to talk-JW

Five minutes later the front door opened and closed. She was gone; it felt like I could breathe again.

I’m in Mrs. Hudson’s apartment; I’m coming up right now-SH

Telling Mrs. Hudson goodbye I walked up the 17 steps to 221 B. Once I walked in I knew immediately that John was upset. His shoulders were stiff, mouth set in a hard line and eyes void of any emotion.

“John I don’t-“

“No Sherlock Holmes, you are not going to shut me out this time. I don’t understand, what’s going on?”

“Obviously John, You went and started a new life; with I might add a women you’ve only known for barely a year. Why would you need your old life anymore? You don’t need an apartment when you’re going to buy a house with your wife? You can’t exactly go running around risking your life anymore when you’ve got kids.-“

“I don’t have-“

“But eventually you will have some. When the time comes you’ll have to just forget about me and our adventures. I was alone before, and I’ll do it again. I don’t need you anymore. Go and live the life you’ve always wanted.”

“Sherlock… You’re my best friend. I can’t just forget you and I’m not going to leave you alone like before-”

"You already have.” I looked away fiddling with my dressing gown. 

“Sherlock-“

“No John, it’s alright. I knew it was going to happen eventually, it always does. I’m surprised though, you’ve stayed the longest.”

“Do you want me to leave…?”

“Actually I’ll be needing you gone by the end of the month.”

“What!? Sher-Sherlock, what you talking about!” he sounded like a man who’s whole life was crumbling around him and he couldn’t do anything about it. Which I didn’t understand, it wasn’t his life that was going to pieces it was mine. 

“That’s when I’ll be leaving.”

“Leaving?”

“Yes, I can’t keep living here I don’t have enough money to afford it. I’ve taken up some jobs from Mycroft so I won’t be needing it anyways.”

“Mycroft! You actually took job offerings from Mycroft?”

“Unfortunately, her majesty needs help on some of her more ‘top-secret cases’ for ‘high paying clientele’ It’s all going to be tedious, but they are interesting and if I do them he’ll owe me favors, and I can always use those.”

“Wait- you’re going to miss my wedding?”

“Unfortunately, Yes. And if the cases weren’t as interesting as they are, I wouldn’t have given a second thought to saying no.”

“Sherlock you’re my best man!”

“I know and I am so very sorry, but you can just give Lestrade the job of being the best. It’s just a small part in the wedding-“

“It is an extremely important part to me!”

He really was truly upset, it was heart breaking to know it wasn't because he felt as I did for him. I stood there for a moment cataloging his face, trying to memorize it as I wasn't going to be seeing it for a very long while when the month ends. Leaving your heart in someone else's care was difficult, I didn't want Mary to care for it, I wanted to do it myself.

“John. I am sorry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me if you like it or not, really helps me with writing to know what you guys think!


	3. When You Told Me...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Irene gives John a reality check and gives him an invite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright its finished! Hope you enjoy!

Good morning my love-MM

John threw the phone under the dresser. He couldn't stand how happy she was, I get she's a woman and I know from experience if you mix woman and weddings together they get all...giddy. I just couldn't handle her cheerfulness right now, not when I've only got an hour of sleep under my belt. Literally I layed in bed all night and contemplated following Sherlock to his room and demanding what's gotten into him, but I didn't, I knew he would probably be furious with me if I barged in there and started hounding on him. No I was going to be a good friend and let him simmer off and then deal with it later. Honestly, I don't know what's going on? Well I can contemplate that question while i'm making tea, god knows I need it. I walked down the stairs and to the kitchen and got two mugs out. 

"Sherlock! Sherlock i'm making tea do you want a cup?!" I yelled out the kitchen. There was no answer, I waited a few minutes and then went to his room. Was he having such a massive sulk that he couldn't answer me? He can be so childish sometimes! 

"Sherlock-" But the man in question wasn't in his room? Hmm? Maybe he's with Mrs. Hudson. I turned back and walked back to the kitchen, on the way my eyes strayed to the coat rack. His coat was gone, which in turn meant the man who usually wore the coat was gone also. That's...unusual? As he went to take his phone out of his pocket and text the man the doorbell rang. He heard Mrs. Hudson answer it. Sherlock wouldn't ever ring the bell, he has a key, but that still didn't keep me from hoping it was him. Truthfully I was worried, I mean with all the nonsense he was talking yesterday and now him being gone so early in the morning, I can't say it didn't raise a red flag within me. There was footsteps on the stairs and then a knock on the door. Maybe it was Lestrade? But he would've just texted me if he needed anything, Maybe it was a client? But the ring on the bell was sure not hesitant so it had to be someone I knew. I went a opened the door and standing in her oversized mink coat, was the one and only Irene Adler. Before I could shut the door on her face, she barged right in and made herself at home, taking off her shoes and coat she went and sat right down in Sherlock's chair. 

"Irene what in the bloody hell are you doing here?" I asked her closing the door and stalking toward her. 

"Oh do calm down, you look like an oversized bulldog like that." 

"Iren-" 

"Ah, shut it! get your panties out of a bunch and go make some tea." She gave him a hard look and eventually he moved to the kitchen and did as she said. As he rummaged through the tea cabinets, moving all of Mary's fruity teas to the side (I really don't understand all the hype she gives them, they're disgusting!), Irene began to speak. 

"So I heard your getting married. She must be grand! Really quite the charmer, I mean she's probably just the perfect little thing!" She said sarcastically. 

"Her name is Mary and she's just fantastic, amazing even." He bit back, putting a little more force than necessary into seeping the tea bags. 

"Oh don't take it so seriously darling! I'm just making conversation." John walked back to the living area and set down a mug in front of her and went to sit in my chair. 

"Now, what the bloody hell are you doing here? Sherlock is out." 

"oh I didn't come to see him I came to talk to you." 

"Me? Why? 

"Do you know where Sherlock is, John?" 

"Uh, no actually. Why?" she gave a huffed little laugh and looked at me with pity filled eyes. 

"Would you like me to tell you?" 

"Has something happen? Is he hurt? Did you do it?!" 

"He's fine, nothing happened." 

"Damn it Irene, just spit it out! Where is he?" She smiled at me wanly. 

"Well my dear Watson, He's on a case" 

"What?!" No, No that couldn't be true. He wouldn't do that. He wouldn't leave me like this. A snipit of the conversation from last night went through my head. 

{ "... I was alone before, and I’ll do it again. I don’t need you anymore..." } 

No. He wasn't serious, she's lying. She's just a lying manipulative witch. She doesn't know anything, she doesn't know the things me and him have been through. All the times we've risked our lives for each other. I shot a bloody cabbie for him within the first two days I met him! We survived Moriarty! The psychotic Chinese gang! The Bombings! The Pool incident! How bout Baskerville! He opened up to me on that case, he really showed me some emotion then. He wouldn't just do that for anybody. He's my best friend, my only true friend. I would die for the lunatic! He wouldn't just give that up, he couldn't. He's probably bored and decided to go for a walk, or maybe he's at the morgue with Molly getting body parts for another insane experiment. I'd let him keep them in the fridge, let him take out all the food and put them in there, i'd eat take out everyday if I had to, I would let him use my favorite mug if he needed, i'd let blow up the whole damn kitchen and not even bat an eyelash if only what Irene Adler was saying wasn't true. Hell i'll let him experiment on me, as long what she was implying was false. God, please don't let it be true. 

I looked her in the eye and shook my head. The expression on her face was horrid, is this what it felt like, when a doctor comes out to the waiting room to inform you that your loved one has just past. They tell you that they tried their hardest but it was to late, of course you can't believe them. They're not dead, no, of course not. The doctor was just being silly, soon he'd tell me that it's just a joke and that your loved one survived and is doing well. And you wait for him to say it, wait for him to let the cat out of the bag. But he doesn't. He pats you on the arm or he'll give you a light squeeze while giving you a sad smile and then he'll walk away. You wait, watching him get smaller and smaller down the hall, waiting for him to turn around. Then he's out of your sight and you wonder when he'll come back, cause he has to come back! That's part of the joke! Did he forget? Maybe he forgot. So you wait. A few hours go by and still you wait. People pass and go, and you wait. Slowly though... slowly it sinks in, What he's said. You begin to wonder if he wasn't joking. What if what he said was true... Soon a nurse will ask you if you'd like to see them one last time before they put them it the hospital morgue. She leads you to their room and she pulls the covers from their face. Finally it hits. The doctor was not coming back, no one was gonna pop up and say 'gotcha!'. That'll be the last thing you remember before you start to crumble. That this was never a joke, it was very much real. 

"John!" 

He shook himself out of his thoughts and looked at her again. 

"Look John, I've done what I came here to do, now you need to get your priorities straight." 

"Wha- what are you talking about" My voice cracked while I spoke. She puts her empty mug down and begins to put her shoes back on. 

"I'm not clueless John, never assume that i'm clueless." 

"Irene you're not making any sense." she turns toward me as she puts her coat back on. 

"Would you take a bullet for Mary?" 

"Of course I would." He said quickly. 

"Ah, But would you put the gun to your own head and pull the trigger yourself?" 

"I-I don't- Are you asking if i'd com-" 

"Commit suicide for her? Yes, I believe I am asking you that. Don't answer that. But tell me this, who would be the first person you'd do it for" 

Sherlock, he thought automatically. She smiled and spoke again but much quieter. 

"Loving someone is being brave enough to take a bullet for them and ending up in heaven, But being IN love with someone is having true courage by pulling the trigger yourself and risk going to hell." 

He stood quiet, gaping at her. 

"I'm having a get together, a ball I guess you could say, to say farewell to Sherlock. Mycroft is helping of course. Come, it'd be nice to have you there." 

"Why wouldn't I come?" 

"Ha. Do I really have to answer that?" She opened the door and turned around one last time before she left. 

"I'll give you a hint. It rhymes with Mary"


	4. Please Believe Me...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Farwell party for Sherlock gets a bit intense

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn't post yesterday! I've been busy with life and school but here you go a nice good chapter that's actually kinda long.  
> WARNINGS: This chapter does contain sexual content, you have been warned. Also I got the photos of the museum from Google images, so they may be incorrect and I am truly sorry if they are but I cant change them for the simply fact that I would have to change the story and I really do not enjoy tweaking my work that much because then it gets all odd looking. And don't forget if you were here from the beginning you know that I didn't finish the 3rd chapter but it is done and up so read that first obviously.
> 
> Side note: This is the chapter where the song comes in and I have it marked off in the story so here's a link:http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8PZWGGkrMCk
> 
> If you are a visual person, like me, I got some pictures of what I thought each character would where to this ball and the location:
> 
> Irene’s dress: http://cdn04.cdnwp.celebuzz.com/kourtney-kardashian/wp-content/blogs.dir/313/files/2013/02/25/Kourtney-Kardashian-Oscar-Academy-Awards-Favorites-002-2038x3000.jpg
> 
> Sherlock:http://www1.pictures.zimbio.com/gi/Benedict+Cumberbatch+69th+Annual+Golden+Globe+iC2aFOALRCgl.jpg
> 
> John’s suit and shoes: http://www.a-gentlemans-row.com/wp-content/uploads/2012/06/double-breasted-navy-blue-suit.jpg
> 
> Kate’s Dress: http://www.dresswithredbottomshoes.com/static/images/hervebandagedresses/20121017/herve-leger-odette-annable-purple-long-dress-2jpg-598e0d52-x650.jpg
> 
> Mary’s dress: http://jlm-assets.s3.amazonaws.com/styles/bl/br/zoom/jim-hjelm-blush-bridal-mikado-ball-gown-accentuated-cinched-waist-beaded-crossover-straps-chapel-train-1255_zm.jpg
> 
> Harry's dress: http://www.weddinginspirasi.com/wp-content/uploads/2011/01/2011-couture-elie-saab-dresses.jpg
> 
> Mycroft's suit: http://www.julesb.co.uk/menswear-1/check-three-piece-suit-724970-908263_image.jpg
> 
> Mrs. Hudson's dress: http://urbansybaris.files.wordpress.com/2013/01/helen-mirren-24th-annual-palm-springs-international-film-festival-awards-gala-escada-fall-2012-gown-tory-burch-sparkle-suede-clutch-2.jpg?w=640&h=392&crop=1
> 
> Where the ball is being held:  
> http://www.thecityreview.com/tate1.gif  
> http://www.roberthouse.com/other/france/images/london/tate_modern1.jpg
> 
> Balcony: http://static.guim.co.uk/sys-images/Guardian/About/General/2012/5/17/1337277571512/Tate-Britain-Millbank-Pro-008.jpg
> 
> I did not pick out a suit/dress for Greg, Sally, or Anderson Simply because I thought you could totally use you imagination for those few.

Boxes. 

They were everywhere, strewn about the place, in every corner and crevice. Everything just packed away effortlessly. My Life, packed away effortlessly. It infuriated me that it was so easy for him to just throw everything into a box and throw it in a corner. I came home from work, two days after the talk with Irene, to find him putting away the last of the books from the bookshelf. He hadn’t been home those two days, I texted him constantly trying to figure out where he was until Mycroft called and informed me that he had been staying with him the past days and not to worry. But before I could even speak my mind to him he broke in.

“I’ve separated my books from yours so you wouldn’t have to go through the hassle of figuring it out. Your boxes have J’s on the side and mine obviously have S’s. I’ve done the liberty of packing up most of my stuff and sending it on before me so you won’t have to sift through my stuff to get yours. All I’ve got left is my clothing, computer, phone, and violin. I expect to leave to my first destination in two weeks and three days. That should give you enough time to get packed and moved into Mary’s place.” He closed and taped the box as he finished talking.  
“For now though I think I’ll turn in, I probably won’t be seeing you in the morning, I have business to attend to. Really I shouldn’t have to tell you my where bouts, but you if you insist on texting me every insufferable minute, I feel the need to inform you like a child.” If his words didn’t hurt enough, the way he said them did. Cold, Calculating, and Emotionless. When he looked at me with such a closed off expression I felt as if I was talking to a robot, or a dead man.

“Sherlock, please…” I whispered to him. He stared at me with a blank gaze; he didn’t even have the decency to look bored at least.

“Please I’m begging you, don-don’t leave me like this.” I little sob broke through as I talked. Why did this hurt so much? It felt like somebody was carving out my heart centimeter by centimeter, never too much to kill me, but just enough to make it as painful as possible.

“Sherlock, why are you doing this? Please just tell me!” and still he did not answer. He wasn’t even looking at me now, just staring at the wall.

“Do you know how much this hurts?!” I yelled hoarsely at him.

“Unfortunately, yes.” He said quietly, finally looking up at me. Again the person took another centimeter away. Soon I’d begin to bleed out. I reached toward him, trying to grab his arm, anything that could keep me anchored. Cause I was falling apart and I don’t think I can hold myself together alone anymore. He backed out of my reach so fast you’d think I tried to burn him.

“Sher-“

“No John! You don’t get to do this; you don’t get to fuck with me like this!” He bellowed. I stood there dumbfounded staring at him as he tried to get his breathing under control. I didn’t know what to say, He struck me silent. The fact that he had cursed is what hit me the most, Sherlock never used profanity, says it’s for the weak minded imbeciles in life. The worse I’ve heard him say out loud was ‘damn’ and even then he took it back disgustedly.

When he finally got himself under control he stood up straight with his shoulders back, looking down at me.

“I… apologize for the outburst, won’t happen again. I’ll be staying with Mycroft until my leave, so you won’t be seeing me often, which will… be easier…, I bid you farewell and good wishes.” He walked to door getting his coat.  
“And do tell Mary congratulations.”

“On-on what?” I asked shakily. He stood quiet for a moment.

“Winning.”

~~~

“Sherlock, could you be any slower? And couldn’t you have the decency to shave at least?” 

“Well if you just told me where we were going instead of keeping me in the dark maybe I’d be a little more enthusiastic. No actually, I kind of like it. It annoys you.” He told the women who was behind him in the mirror. Honestly she looked really beautiful, she was wearing a silver gown with her hair pulled back and her blood red lipstick she wore the first time I ever met her. Now if she would only tell me where we were going maybe I’d know why she was wearing it. For the most observant man in the world…

“Irene? Mycroft wants to know if Sherlock is done.” Kate said popping her head in through the door. She also looks lovely in a purple gown and her hair down. 

“And he couldn’t ask me himself?” I said snidely.

“He’s talking with D.I. Lestrade.” She left with a wink. Irene gave me a skeptical look and came toward me.

“First off let me tie this for you, you’re doing an atrocious job of it.” She took my tie from with my hand and began to work on untangling it. “And second what’s all this about ‘talking’?”

“Well I believe that for a few months now my bother and Greg have been…, how should I put it? Shagging.”

She gave a little laugh and turned away finished with my tie. I picked up my coat and walked out the room with her. Mycroft’s house was enormous, looked like a museum more than a house, felt like it too. Everything was either vintage, extremely expensive, or both. We wound through the house till we got to the front where Kate, Lestrade, and Mycroft were waiting. 

“Alright let’s get going then.” Greg said putting on his jacket and opening the front door. Outside there was a limousine waiting for us with a chauffeur opening the door for us to get in.

“Oh Mycroft, you went all out didn’t you!” I said sarcastically.

“Try to be a little more appreciative brother.” He looked at me pointedly as he settled into his seat. “This night is all about you.”

It took us 20 minutes to get to the place, and by place I meant the Tate Britain museum. When Greg looked out the window he laughed and turned toward Mycroft.

“When I suggested the Tate I was just joking! Dis you really rent out the whole building?”

“Well I got to thinking and even though I knew you weren’t being serious I thought this would be the perfect place to hold it. And it wasn’t exactly rent, more so of they owed me a favor.”

“Hold what?! What are you all going on about!?” But the door to the limousine opens and Anthea is there to greet us with a couple of security guard with umbrellas. She was in a very simple black gown and she was texting on her blackberry.

“Calm down Sherlock, I can hear from outside. Do be careful coming out its raining.” She turned and walked back toward the stairs at the front of the museum. The ladies got out first and then the men, Sherlock in the back. They walked with the security guards under the umbrellas. Right before Sherlock walked in though Irene held him back.

“Wait a moment” He went to protest but she put her hand over his lips and told him to shut up. All the security guard but one went inside. After about three minutes of standing out in the wet cold under the pillars the doors opened and one of the security guards spoke quietly to the other.

“Alrigh’ they’re ready for ya.” Said one of them with a thick cockney accent.

“Smile!” Irene said as she hooked my arm through hers and brisked into the museum.

“SURPRISE!!” I was met by a hundred flashing lights and people yelling and clapping. I looked around mazed while people took pictures, on the ceiling there was a banner hanging down that said ‘Bon Voyage!’, the whole hall was cleared away of any art and people were able to walk around comfortably without it being cramped. Speaking of the people, there was about an estimated 350 guests in total, give or less more. They were all dressed immaculately in gowns and suits. I felt like everybody I knew was here, from Mummy all the way down to Anderson, but someone was missing and I couldn’t put my finger on who since there were so many people. They were all smiling and laughing and taking pictures. After what felt like a year everyone died down and started going about talking and dancing to the music that I couldn’t hear before over the sound of everyone’s screams. 

“So what do you think?” Irene asked. I had totally forgotten about her on my arm before now.

“Who-Who did this?”

“Mycroft and I planned it; he paid for most of it though.”

“Wow.” I didn’t know what else to say.

“Well go mix and mingle a little bit; I’m going to get a drink.” She unhooked her arm from mine and left towards the make shift bar, Kate in the following.

“Sherly!” I turned around to the voice to see my mother coming to me with her arms open. We embraced and began talking; all the while I was still trying to figure out who was missing”

~~~

“Oh you look splendid John!” I turned away from the mirror and opened my arms giving her a full view of the suit. It was the first time I was seeing the suit; it arrived two hours before with a note that read:  
See you soon-I. Adler

It had a military feel to it with still being a formal suit. Surprisingly it fit me perfectly.  
Same goes for Mary’s dress that arrived with the suit. She looked beautiful in it, but unlike me she got to actually pick her dress out. It was a white gown that flowed out, coincidently though it resembled a wedding dress. 

“Come on we’re already late! I’m gonna go to the car that’s waiting.” She walked out of the apartment in a hurry. I went to her-our bed and opened the show box containing a pair of brown shoes that probably cost more than three months’ pay check combined. After lacing them I put on my coat and walked out the apartment locking the door behind me.  
I thought about what Irene and I spoke about two weeks ago, I told her last week that I wouldn’t go to this ‘Farewell Ball’ without Mary, but she kept insisting that I leave her home. Mary would be furious if I had left her here and went out without her to bid goodbye to Sherlock. But when I first told her she had tried to get me to stay home, making up things that we had supposedly planned to help get the wedding in order. Was she nuts, I wasn’t going to miss this! I hadn’t seen Sherlock since that night when I found him packing and we got into an argument. I found out from lestrade that he had worked on 8 cases already, alone. Said he asked Sherlock where I was and he told him I wasn’t working with him anymore, said I was too busy starting a life. It was a low blow to hear that, to know that he had been working on cases without me since I proposed, that was a month ago. It also worried me because he was probably running around London by himself getting himself into danger and I wasn’t there to help him. It made me sick to think he could’ve been dead any of these days.

“John? John we’re here.” I shook myself out of my reservoir and looked up at the museum. It was obviously Mycroft who had the location covered while planning this, I highly doubt even Irene’s power of manipulation could get her to rent out one London’s most famous museums. We walked inside and were met by a man who was dressed in a suit but obviously worked there.

“May I take your coats?” He offered holding out his hand. After giving him our coats we walked around a bit examining the décor and ended up at the bar.

“John? John, Mate over here” I looked to Lestrade who was waving to me at the other end of the bar, he looked like he’d been drinking too much but he wasn’t going to stop. Mary was in a conversation with some women so I decided it was alright to leave her alone.

“Oi, Lestrade! Haven’t seen you for a while.” I said while giving him a hug and a pat on the back.

“I know, what happened on case you were here the next you’re nowhere to be found!” he laughed as he took another swig of beer. “Aye, Bartender! Get this fella a drink.”

“No yea Sherlock… stopped inviting me on cases.”

“What! Why would he do such a thing?”

“Honestly I have no Idea.” 

“Well if you ask me I think you guys are a perfect match, yes sir, you two are one of a kind.”

“Ha-ha alright Lestrade, I think you’ve had WAY too much to drink.” I took a sip of my beer trying to chase away what he had just said.

“No really John, listen to me. You and Sherlock are soul mates and I don’t know what possessed you to give him up! I thought maybe you’d realize that sooner and then you guys would be all lovey-dovey for the rest of your lives. But No! You went and got engaged! Are you mad!” he looked as though he was trying to be serious but was so drunk that he kept wobbling around while he stood making grand hand gestures and stopping to take more sips of his beer. But before I could protest a hand came over my shoulder.

“John, how nice of you to finally arrive.” A sultry all too familiar voice said. I turned toward Irene and smiled.  
“Yea sorry about that, got a little caught up at work. You look lovely though, really very nice.”

“Oh you know how to flatter a girl don’t you? And look at you! The suit looks exquisite.” 

“Reminds me, I have to thank you for buying this for me, I really do appreciate it.”

“No, No don’t thank me I just wanted you to look nice is all. Have you seen Sherlock yet?”

“Uh, no actually. I-um-haven’t got the chance.”

“Well come on then he’s just over there.” she led me over to an almost empty corner where Sherlock and Mycroft were…laughing? Stranger things have happened. I gave both men a once-over, but lingered on Sherlock. Gorgeous would be the understatement of the year for how he was dressed. He wore a black suit tailored to perfection, and his hair was combed back from his face. And his face, speaking of that face! He had just the beginnings of scruffle showing, giving him and artfully disheveled look. He looked like a god among everyone in the room. Little did he know, Sherlock was thinking the same thing about him. Without much notice Irene took Mycroft away and left them alone.

“So laughing with Mycroft… is the apocalypse on the horizon?” He gave a little smirk and looked down at his shoes.

“You look nice; Navy blue really suits your eyes.”

“Ha coming from you, who looks like a male model in the throes of a bunch a mundane boring people!”

“Most of them are.” He said seriously, but that died out quick once we started laughing.

“You know I’m really glad to see you Sherlock. It’s been a long two weeks…” I trailed off looking away.

“Let’s not talk about it on my last night in town, just enjoy the party and forget about it, okay?”

“Wait-Last night? This is your last night here?” I asked incredulously as I looked up at him again. He slowly nodded his head and gave me a sad smile.

“But I- haven’t even seen you to say a proper goodbye or anything!”

“Didn’t I just say enjoy the party? We’ll deal with this later, come on let’s get a drink” He lead me to the bar and we both ordered the same drink. While we waited we talked, and talked even more when our drinks did come. We stood there talking for what felt like forever. We mostly spoke about different cases we remember, our favorites, the ones we enjoyed the most, until we finally got to the first case we ever went on and it got quiet between us. We stood silent a little bit I until John perked up and dragged Sherlock to the middle of the dance floor.

“What are we doing John?!”

“Enjoying the party!” I laughed and started dancing.  
*** (This is where I suggest you play the song) ***  
We danced for three songs until it became slow and everybody dispersed into partners. I bowed and put my hand out to Sherlock.

“May I have this dance good sir?”

“People will definitely talk.” He said as he took me hand and we got into position. I smiled and replied.

“People do little else.” We laugh softly together as we danced. It was a Beatles song, but for the life of me I couldn’t name it. After a little while, Sherlock started to sing to me, I hadn’t even noticed that we’d gotten so close. I could feel his breath on my neck as he sang in my ear.

“Oh darling, if you leave me, I’ll never make it alone…” If felt like he really trying to get a message across to me. He had a beautiful baritone; I wasn’t surprised he could sing, he’s Sherlock Bloody Holmes for Christ sake. I turned my face toward his and looked at him; he refused to look me full on, flitting his gaze around the room. His eyes had gone all wet around the edges, my god… he was tearing up. I had to look away before I started crying too. Ha imagine that, two grown men crying in the middle of the dance floor, they’d think we smoked something before coming in here. My gaze fell on him again and I did the only thing I could think to do at the moment. I stood on my tip-toes, put our foreheads together and began to sing back.

“When you told me, you didn’t need me anymore,  
Well you know I nearly broke down and died…” I closed my eyes and just took in the sensations of what was happening. The song came to an end, but we just stood there while to next song came on until-  
“John! John dear! Over here love!” we heard Mary call. I opened my eyes and looked at Sherlock, our foreheads were still together and his eyes were squeezed shut as if he didn’t want this moment to brake. There was a hand on my arm and then it was turning me around.

“John love, what are you doing?” she demanded.

“What do you mean? Did you not see me dancing?”

“Ha. Dancing?” she asked incredulously. 

“Yes, you know, taking a series of rhythmical steps and mov-“

“I know what dancing is John!”

“Then why are you being such a backbite for?!” I shot back.

“Can we not do this in the middle of the floor?”

“You’re the one who came over her first and stared squawking in my ear! You know what? I’m not going to deal with this right now, I’m going to going to finish spending my last night with my best-friend in peace.” And with that I turned around to-find Sherlock nowhere to be found. I looked around and still couldn’t find him; a hand lightly touched my shoulder.

“Mary for God’s sake- Oh Mycroft, hi? What-“

“You’re looking for my brother; he just left into that hall over there.”

“Wha-“

“GO!” he gave me a push towards the hall. I turned around and began to walk through the museum searching for that lanky dark figure. Eventually I came to a hallway with balconies and there he was standing with a cigarette in his hand looking out at the night.

“Sherlock?” his body turned rigid when he heard my voice. He stubbed to cigarette on the balcony’s edge. I walked toward him and put my hand on his back.

“Sherlock I don’t-“I took a breath trying to collect my thoughts. “I don’t know what going on here?”

“Easy. You went and got yourself the perfect little life and perfect lives don’t include sociopathic consulting detectives with heads in their fridge and no filter between their mouths and their brain. You don’t need me anymore John.”

“I’m still not understanding…” he stood and thought for a moment still looking into the cold night. It was still drizzling and if we didn’t get under cover we’d probably be getting sick soon. But I didn’t care, I had to hear what Sherlock was thinking, know what was going on in his head. Finally he spoke:

“Sometimes we give all our love, trust, and time to someone whom we thought would stay, yet they leave you with a broken heart, brake your dreams and tear you apart.” He looked at me with a cold stare. I was more confused than ever at this point.

“God Sherlock stop beating around the bush and tell me what you want?!” I finally cracked.

“YOU!” He bellowed.  
I spun my head around to look at him; he had the most haggard, tired expression I’d ever seen him have. His eyes bore into mine as I contemplate what to do next, but it seems I do don’t have to do anything. He grabs me arms and pushes my into the wall next to the balconies and pushes his lips fiercely to mine. For a moment I stood shocked, and then I felt a fluttering in the pit of my stomach and my body stared to move on its own accord leaving my brain in the dust. I snaked one hand up and around his neck, digging my fingers into his hair and the other found its way to his chest. I kissed back flicking my tongue to his top lip, God his lips…they were made to kiss and get ravaged by another’s. I nibbled a bit on the bottom, eliciting a small whimper from the other man that went straight to my groin. I did it again but harder this time and was rewarded with a moan.

(Sherlock's POV)

I didn’t know what got into me, but I couldn’t help it I was leaving and I probably wasn’t coming back to him again. I just needed to know, just to have the memory of his lips against mine. So I pushed him into the wall and dove down on his lips. He was shell shocked for a moment which wasn’t surprising considering his flat-mate/best-friend was trying to snog him. But before I could pull away and apologize he began to react…positively. His hands snaked out of my grip and came up to my chest and neck and then he was kissing back. A whimper escaped me when he started nibbling on my lip, I could hear his breath quicken as he heard me. He bit me again but harder and I couldn’t contain to moan that rose up from within. I put my hands in his hair and pulled a bit, getting a sound that even I couldn’t identify, all I know was that it was hot as hell and I was becoming hard beneath my trousers. I stuck my leg in-between his and felt his man hood already semi-hard against my leg. He rutted against me moaning as I rubbed my thigh on his covered member, and my hips jerked forward whilst hearing this neediness come out of him. The fact that it was me doing this to him was incredible, feeling him want me like this actually willing to touch me, it made my heart bloom. We quickly got into a rhythm until it wasn’t enough. John broke away and breathily spoke

“I need to see you, I need to touch you. Please” I gave a whimper and let him unbutton my trousers. He stuck his hand in my pant and pulled me out. I bit his neck to keep the sound I wanted to make down. Without thinking about it I started to do the same as he’d done until I was stroking him languidly, he had my cock in his hand and was running his palm down my shaft, it took all the concentration I had to keep a level head and not just burst right then. 

“Wait Wait, I have an idea” he then took both our cocks in his hand and began to rut and stroke them together. I put my hand to help him and together we gave pleasure to one another. I started to feel myself tense and put my forehead to Johns trying to control myself, I didn’t want him to think I had the stamina of a teenager. 

“Its okay, come for me, let me see you” John spoke against my lips. He kept talking bringing me closer and closer to the edge. “Come on Sherlock, let go, I want to see you moaning and withering against me. Show me how much you want me-” And that was it I was falling off the edge moaning his name like a prayer and then I felt him tip, He captured my lips as rode out our orgasms. After a few moments I spoke still breathless. 

“I love you, God I love you” 

He smiled up at me and laughed.

“What?!”

“We just wanked off in a world famous museum.” We both fell into a fit of giggles.

“Now how are we going to get back into the party like this?”

“I don’t know what you mean?”

“Sherlock we have each other’s come on our suits!”

“I believe this will help.” We turned toward the voice and there was Irene with two wet flannels and two brand new suits. We quickly put ourselves away and turned toward her.

“Irene Adler, I could just kiss you”

“I’d save the kissing for Mister Holmes, he seems to like more than I would” She laughed and began to walk away. “Come on there’s a restroom over here!” She called behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I totally appreciate comments, they do very much help me write faster and more enthusiastically.  
> Thank you for reading!!


	5. I'm Gonna Make You Proud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mary's POV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my dears, I am so sorry!! It's been an extremely busy time at the moment, I had five projects due in record time and I ended up getting a fever then catching strep throat. Right at the moment i'm still sick and bedridden but I had to give you guys something since I felt so bad for leaving you so long. I hope to get you the next chapter by Sunday since I already started writing it out. Thank you for reading and enjoy!
> 
> P.S.= This is going to be a two part series, and i'm thinking next chapter will be the last for part one.

I knew it, the moment I saw him walk toward Sherlock I knew. I’ve been so stupid! Thinking I already won, when the game was still going. You knew Sherlock Holmes wouldn’t give up till John walked down that isle and said ‘I do’ We shouldn’t have come to this bloody party in the first place, I tried to convince him to stay home but he insisted on going, I even offered him sex! Sex for Christ sake! But still he refused and here I was stranded in the middle of this Ball looking for him with no luck. After our little quarrel he stormed off and I didn’t see him anywhere. I was walking into one of the hallways when a hand grabbed my arm. 

“Hey!”

“Sorry but you’re not allowed back there” a man said, I think his name was Mycroft. Another one the Holmes’ at this damned party.

“I’m looking for my husband so if you wouldn’t mind I’d like to get back-“

“Fiancé.” 

“What?”

“It’s fiancé not husband, he’s not your husband until your married.”

“Well he as good as, the wedding will be here like this” I snapped my fingers for emphasis. “And another thing, I’ve seen people coming in and out of here for the past hour and half that I’ve been here?”

“I didn’t say they weren’t allowed, I just said you.” He gave me a sarcastic smile and cocked his head.

“Excuse me?”

“You heard me quite alright.”

“Now you listen here, I will be this man’s wife VERY soon; I have pushed, poked and prodded this man for the past year and half, and I have waited patiently for him to marry me and I am not letting anyone get in the way to ruin all of my hard work. I even wore this dress to remind him what he wants and needs, and that’s me.” He stood there for a moment contemplating his next move.

“Yes I was wondering why you had Irene order you a wedding dress? “He began circling around me. “I can see what you were trying to do, but…I could’ve sworn that Dear John spent the last hour with my brother and not his soon to be wife, did he not? I mean if you really thought about it you would probably say that this was, in so many words… a failure on your part. Look at you now, running around here like a chicken with its head chopped off, it’s very distracting and quite frankly irritating. You can’t even keep your fiancé in check now, what makes you think that’ll change after your married? For God sakes woman-“

“Mycroft Holmes!” a woman scolded.

“Mummy? Mrs. Hudson?”

“Mycroft what are you doing to John’s wife?” I looked up a Mycroft and smiled.

“Mummy their not even mar-“

“Oh Mycroft, don’t talk back to your mother like that!” Mrs. Hudson butted in.

“Mycroft there are more important things than specifics at this time, like your drunken boyfriend dancing with some of his colleges on a table right now.” Mummy said.

“Oh Lestrade…” he muttered walking briskly back to the main room.

“Now Mary dear what’s the matter?” Mrs. Hudson asked.

“I’m actually looking for John but I can’t seem to find him.”

“Oh I bet if we all looked we’d be able to find him, come on dearie.” Both women hooked their arms to mine and we started forward down the hall. We weaved here and there till we came to a hall with balconies. There was a cigarette bud on the ground and a few feet away there was some kind of…goo on the floor? But before we could get a closer look there was a fit of laughing down the hall and around the corner. I perked up and speedily went toward the noise. Turning the corner I saw a woman walk out of a men’s bathroom followed by two men, John and Sherlock, they were all laughing. They hadn’t seen me yet.

“You call yourself the most brilliant man in the world but you can’t even tie your own tie!” I heard John say. He went closer to Sherlock and began to mess with his tie fixing it.

“For the record I never said I was, you did.”

“Yeah but we know you were thinking it.” Said the woman. She was holding a bundle of clothing in her arms, it looked like suits. Sherlock gave a booming laugh in agreement to the statement.

“Dick” John muttered pulling him forward by the tie and kissing him. Kissing. Him. John Watson was kissing another person. That person was a man. That man was Sherlock Holmes. And he’s never looked happier…

“Oh John there you are!” Mrs. Hudson called when she and Mrs. Holmes walked round the corner. John pulled away and turned to the voice. Upon seeing Mary and Mrs. Holmes he quickly stepped away from Sherlock, straightening his suit jacket.

“M-Mary look I-“ 

“Shut up.”

“Wha-“

“Shut. Up.”

“I think it’d be best to leave these two alone” Said the woman. She grabbed Sherlock’s arm and started away toward Mary and the others.

“But Ire-“

“Sherlock.” Mummy Holmes said taking Sherlock’s other arm. They turned the corner with Mrs. Hudson trailing behind. I walked to John and stood in front of him.

“Mary…I am truly sorry.”

“Why?” I managed to choke out with the lump in my throat.

“Please, please don’t cry.”

“Why?” 

“Look I didn’t see this coming and I didn’t know- No I did, I did know, I just couldn’t admit It-“

“WHY!” I shouted over him. He looked taken aback, his mouth open and eyes wide. He took a moment to speak and when he did he hesitated.

“…I think… No I know… I’m certain that… that I-“

“Goddammit!! Just spit out already I don’t understand you sometimes! What? What is it? You going to make some declaration of love here?” I said sarcastically. He looked hurt and a little ticked at the last comment. 

“Oh my god… You love him.” It wasn’t a question. He stood to his full height and cocked his shoulders back, a proper soldier stance. He thought for a minute before speaking

“No I don’t just love him… I’m IN love with him.”

“What are you going on about?”

“There’s loving someone like I do you, where I would take any bullet coming your way. Then there’s being IN love with somebody like I do Sherlock, where I would kill myself for the man.” He answered quietly.

“John-“

John cradled my hands in his and looked down at them. “You have been the greatest woman I have ever met; you made me smile and laugh. You understood my lifestyle, you knew I was damaged goods but you stayed anyways. Then you were willing to spend the rest of your life with me, which was one of the happiest moments of my life. You have no idea how much you mean to me. I do love you, I hope you know that and maybe if I’d met you first this wouldn’t be happening, but unfortunately I met him first instead. I pray you can forgive me, I think we could be the best of friends and I sincerely hope that you find a man who…can give himself whole to you and will never hurt you as I have.” He let go of my hands and cupped my cheeks kissing my forehead. “I love you.”

“John- what are you doing?” I sobbed.

“I’m letting you go.”

John stepped away; he had tears streaming down his face. He put a finger under chin and gave a watery smile. “Keep your chin up Mar. You’ve only lost a battle not the whole war.” Something he’s said to me a hundred times before, always when I was upset. It always comforted me in the way that it sounded very similar to something my father used to tell me. With that he walked around me and round the corner. As I fell to my knees and began to sob even harder I remembered something my father said to me. It was right after losing my first football match, I was in my room crying and my father had come in to talk to me.

“Love, sometimes by losing a battle you find a new way to win the war. Now we are Morstans, and Morstans never lose and when we do-“ He stopped and looked hard at me. “We get right back up and we take down whoever took our winning streak away from us. We never admit to losing. Do you understand what I’m saying to you?” I had nodded. “When you have your next match I expect you to win. This is your one and only time I will allow you to lose at something. Other people may say that losing builds character, but winning my dear, that give you balls. Losing won’t get you places but winning will. Be daddy’s winner, make me proud.” With that he walked out my room. From that day on I never lost at anything, I had straight A’s, I was a star athlete, extremely popular, and I always broke up with my boyfriends before they broke up with me. My yearbook even says ‘Most Likely to Be Successful’ right next to a picture of me as prom queen. I was not ready to lose at something yet.

Slowly picked myself up and went to the bathroom. Fixed my make-up and fiddled with my dress till it was back to its normal state. I walked out and back to the main room. I bid my farewell to a couple of people I had the chance to talk to, on the way out I didn’t catch sight of John or Sherlock, but I knew they were there somewhere I just couldn’t see them. A man helped put my coat on and walked me to a cab with an umbrella. It took 10 minutes to get back to the apartment. Once there I shed my coat and dress and began a hot bath. I grabbed some wine and a wine glass. As I sat in the steaming water and started to concoct a plan.

I am a Morston and Morston’s do not do kindly to losing. This will be the biggest win of my life. My father would be elated.

“I’m gonna make you proud.” I said quietly smiling.


	6. Then Everything Goes Black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock enlist the help of Molly and Donovan, but everything goes wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last Chapter for part one. Enjoy!

I saw john walk out from the hallway and automatically ran over to him. His eyes were puffy and he was hiccupping a bit. It was hard to be happy, cause I knew…he left her. For me. He left a woman almost a month from their wedding for me. When he looked up, he had a small smile on his face.

“I-um- I’m gonna need some help, if you wouldn’t mind asking your brother or something…”

“Anything you need John, just ask.” 

“Well I need to get my stuff from Mary’s apartment, I don’t think you can trust women when it comes to heartbreak.” He laughs and grabs my hand. “I’d prefer to start getting it soon, maybe tomorrow…”

“Yes, yes-“ I looked around and spotted Molly. “-hold on a sec.” Giving him a quick kiss I went to her and interrupted whatever mundane thing she was conversing about.

“Molly do you think you can help me with something?”

“Oh Sherlock, I haven’t had the chance to see you yet! Don’t you look just dash-“

“Yes quite dashing, Yes I’m doing great actually, and No I haven’t met your new boyfriend. I’m sure he’s not as bad as Moriarty and he’ll be just as dull as every other man walking among London.” She went to protest but I pinched her lips with my fingers and gave her a hard look. “Just listen a minute okay? I need you to come with me to John’s apartment and help me collect some of his things. It’s not a complete move he just needs the important things like family photos and other necessities.” She nodded her head and I take my fingers away.

“Go grab your coat and meet me in the front.” I walk back to John and grab his arm.

“Sherlock? Sherlock where are we going?”

“You needed to get some stuff from Mary’s apartment, why not start tonight?” We get to the front and a man begins to help John into his coat. “This is Hugh; he’ll take you to Baker Street okay?”

“You’re not going to Mary’s are you?”

“Look I’ll be home in another hour.” I pull him close and whisper in his ear. “Maybe if you’re not too tired we could go for round two.” I brush my lips to his, barely touching them, more of a ghost of warm breath than a full on touch before I turned and strode back into the throng of people milling about. It took me a minute to recognize her since she had her hair slicked back in a bun, but it was definitely her, Sally Donovan.

“Sorry to interrupt, but I’ll be needing Sally for a moment.” I could hear Anderson objecting behind me as I took Sally to the bar.

“What the Hell are you doing!?”

“Oh calm yourself Donovan, it’s not like I interrupted anything remotely interesting.”

“Bu-“

“Anyways,” I cut her off “ I need you to come with me to Mary’s for something.”

“Why the hell would I want to do that?”

“Look if you aren’t willing to help just because it’s me, then how bout if I told you it was for John?”

“Why can’t John ask?”

“He isn’t here-“

“Well where is he then?”

“On a plane to Antarctica! Driving to Moscow! Does it matter! Will you help or not?”

“Fine, but only for John.” I turned and walked back to the front where Molly was putting on her coat, I didn’t even look behind me to see if Sally was following, I didn’t have the patience for that right now. Once everybody was bundled up I started toward one of the awaiting cabs that were called as the party dwindled. It took us 30 minutes to get to the apartment and another 10 before she finally opened the door.

“Who-“ I pushed inside before she could close the door on me. It’s not an unknown fact that she doesn’t like me very much, especially since I just stole her fiancé away from her not even a couple hours ago. Molly and Donovan hesitantly followed me into the living room.

“Sherlock Holmes what in the bloody hell are you doing here?” It was eerie the way she stood quiet while speaking. 

“I need to collect some of John’s things if you don’t mind I’ll only be a moment.” I started toward the bedroom but was stopped by her hand on my arm.

“No.”

“Excuse me?”

“No. You may not take his things.” I scoffed looking at her incredulously. Still she did not raise her voice.

“I don’t know if you’ve heard, but keeping other peoples things without their allowance is frowned upon in this day and age.” I give her a cold grin and begin forward again into the room.

“Sherlock Holmes if you dare touch any of his things I’m calling the police.” I pop my head out of the room and smile sarcastically.

“Oh look they’re already here! Mary meet Sally Donovan, she’s part of Scotland Yard’s best.” Giving her a wink I go back into the room and start rooting through things, separating Johns from hers.

“I’ll probably be coming back tomorrow too if you wouldn’t mind too much.” I called out to her. “Molly I didn’t invite you to here to just stand there, come and help me!” I hear the clacking of heels and the shuffle of taffeta on the wood floor and then Molly is next to me picking up things and putting them down again to make sure we only took the important stuff.

“Sherlock…I don’t think it’s a good idea to be here right now.”

“Nonsense Molly, it’s as fine of a time as any.”

“No really Sherlock, something feels funny to me.” Oh Molly, being her paranoid self. But if I was going to get her to shut up and work I’d have to indulge her a bit, like a child.

“What is it that feels so…funny?”

“Did you see the way she looked at you Sherlock?”

“How so?”

“It was almost the same look Moriarty had when he first met you, that look of a cat whose got a mouse trapped between its paws. She…doesn’t seem well to me.” The mention of Moriarty stops me short.

“How do you mean?”

“Just-“ she cuts off and thinks for a minute. “Let’s just get out of here, okay?”

“Alright, let me just find his Browning and we’ll get going.” I turn away to the nightstand and open the drawer looking for the gun, but all I found was an extra casing of bullets. The gun was gone. He didn’t have it on him at the party; I would’ve felt it during our little escapade. I walk back out the room calling to Mary. 

“Mary do you know where John’s gun is?” I stop on the threshold of her bedroom; she has a gun pointed at Sally. Slowly she turns her head.

“Yes I do actually.” She then points the gun at me, aiming for my head. I put my hands up in a defensive manner.

“Mary, what are you doing?” I ask quietly.

“Do you really think I’d let you win?”

“Win? Win what?”

“You know exactly what! This-This war we’ve been at for the past year and a half! I won, fair and square. But you had to go and be a sore loser about it, didn’t you?”

“What are you going on about?”

“Look darling,” her voice turns sickly sweet. “If I can’t have John neither can you.”

“And what, you think killing me is the answer to getting John to come back to you? You’re utterly insane!” I look to Donovan who is slowly reaching into her purse. I could hear Mary speaking but I wasn’t listening, I was just praying that Sally was texting Lestrade, because it was obvious her purse couldn’t hold a gun.

“Look at me when I’m talking to you!” My eyes snap back to Mary and the browning. I needed to keep her talking so she wouldn’t see Sally.

“Sorry you get immensely irritating after a while.” I drawled boredly. 

“I’m sorry is this not exciting enough for the Great Sherlock Holmes? How about this?” she shifts the gun to point behind me. Molly! How could I forget about her? I turn and tumble into her just as the bullet goes off. I hear a scuffle on the ground behind me and feel someone push me onto my back.

“Sherlock! Sherlock are you alright?” Molly is above me staring wide eyed. I feel warmth running down my face to my neck. 

“ ‘Olly whas tis?” I manage to garble out lifting my hand to see what coated my fingers. The last thing see is Mary come up behind Molly, pistol whipping her, then the gun is pointing down to my heart and she’s pulling the trigger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know i'm so sorry! I wasn't even planning this, I had a whole other route to take but as I was writing this it just came out.


End file.
